Trixin Luminai: Server of Light
“I once hid in shadow. Now I cannot even cast a shadow.” Introduction/Origin A young couple of migrants arrived in the Dragon Kingdom some short years before the Iron Queen had begun to take hold of the area. The woman was pregnant at the time, giving birth soon after to a blonde-haired, nearly white pink feline female. They lived as simple folk on their own farm as many others had, taking refuge in the Raiju Clan area. They were considered outsiders, but while not exactly treated as first-class citizens, most backlash they received stayed within jokes about how clearly they stood out, particularly the daughter. At the age of six, the daughter was taken as payment into the ranks of the Raiju Clan. There was something… dormant in the child that they thought they could use. To the disappointment of the Raiju Clan, the girl showed no sign of supernatural ability outside of an eventual ability to regrow her hair—which never seemed to show any offensive capabilities. Still, they had their tribute and did not plan to waste it. She was trained like any other member: kept as a more hidden agent for special missions not meant to be noticed under any circumstance. They called her “Nilix” at first, but then “Trixin” as some found a humorous coinage in referring to her as “Trix”. The girl was far too young when taken to remember much, and when the Egg Legion came to be, she was Legionized like the rest, enabling a more controlled system over her mind. The Egg Legion had fallen after the Multiverse Error, but the girl was still under the control the Legion’s programming until the Servers appeared, and she fully activated. Her implants burned away as her organic body was transformed fully into a Server form. Her mind had been restored, and she had full strength. However, things were changing quite fast, and she was mentally able to process it all, so she ran. She went into hiding, not understanding what she was meant to do. Over time, she gathered some information. The Servers were here, many people were gone to some other world, and she was apparently one of the Servers. It would not be until the Never-Dead Battle that she made her presence known. Personal events The Never-Dead Battle The girl, Trixin, was still hiding at the time when a flood of destruction opened up. A monstrous army of red creatures were storming through the area. While she was not keen on revealing herself yet, the Light Server got into the battle, defending the planet from the invading destroyers. The Kingdom Wars Trixin knew that she was exposed now, but the first thing she sought was her family. She had no idea how she would speak to them, but as it turned out, both of her parents were dead. However she found that she had a younger brother—Richter—who had inherited the farm from their parents. While he did not believe who she said she was, he did explain that their parents were taken by the Multiverse Error. Trixin tried to convince him, but he was not trusting. She asked why, and he explained that another Server had taken over the Dragon Kingdom, ruling over everyone without care if people wanted her to or not. Trixin told Richter that she would convince him at some point that she was telling the truth before going after Mysl Farensai. She attacked the Fire Server, and found that she was somehow immune to Mysl’s attacks. She took advantage of this and beat on the Fire Server, supposedly freeing the people of her control until Luner Heren arrived, at which point she attacked him as well, but stopped after realizing that he was not fighting back. Trixin told everyone that they were free before going to destroy more of the monuments created by Mysl, only to be grabbed and driven into the ground by the just-arriving Time Server: Takris Chronos. Mysl claimed that she was justly governing over the people, but Trixin called her a Tyrant that did not deserve the power. Takris reversed the entire area to before Mysl’s changes and the Multiverse Error, telling the two that they needed members of the original Clans to form of a council. Trixin found this to be a reasonable enough solution and left to find them, much to the distaste of Mysl. It did not take long for Trixin to locate those that would act as leaders for each Clan. At first, each one was skeptical, but after realizing that they had a Server of their own that opposed Mysl, they followed Trixin. Soon the council was formed, with Trixin and Mysl acting as lesser members to the Council. Trixin was very weary of Mysl, who remained incredibly bitter over the matter. Seeing this as unjustified, Trixin confronted Mysl, who refused to talk at first. Trixin began to threaten her, and that was when Mysl asked if she was going to beat on her again without any means of self-defense. Mysl told Trixin that she had no idea what made her feel so righteous about the situation, but that if there was one thing they should both understand it would be humiliation, and that she would not forgive Trixin for what she did. Reintegration It didn’t take long for Trixin to realize that no one had any idea who she was, and even those that did probably would not recognize her in her new body. To the world she was like a god of sorts, gaining many admirers for varying reasons. She was not very comfortable with the new attention, but thankfully she now was able to hide even easier than before. As no one had yet found out about her family, Trixin went back to her brother. Richter admitted that his parents mentioned a daughter that looked similar to her, but that she was kidnapped and couldn’t have been a Server. Trixin tried to explain that she was turned into a Server, though she didn’t know why. Richter suggested she go ask one of the other Servers to find out. Trixin went with this, and travelled to meet with who she thought was the Server Leader: Starcher Saraduct. Starcher explained as best that he could how the Multiverse Error had caused a ripple-change in the Prime Zone that may have turned her into a Server. Trixin was confused by this, asking why she was turned into a Server and if there was another Server of Light before her. Starcher confirmed that she was the designed Server of Light, that unlike Nicole who was the Server of Stone by accident, that Trixin’s programming, DNA, is almost identical to her Energy Pool and avatar in the Server Realm, which the exception of her ability to harm other Servers. Takris Chronos arrived soon after, explaining further to Trixin that he had an alternative theory. He told her that the Servers were not entirely complete before their summoning, and that her consciousness could very-well have been disconnected from the Server Realm and ended up in the Prime Zone because of that. Trixin asked what she was meant to do then, as the Server of Light. Starcher replied that she was a protector, and that she already acts on the Dragon Kingdom Council. Reminded of that, Trixin asked why the Servers think they can rule over everyone. Starcher was surprised by this, stating that each Server acts on their own accord. Takris informed Trixin that they aren’t dictators, but that if one of them or more were to end up in a position of power, one should find out why and see how they handle things before trying to change them. Trixin was still overwhelmed by most of this, but Starcher offered to assist her if she needed anything. Not able to think of anything she would need at the time, she simply said goodbye, leaving to the rest of the world. Space Battles Takris and Starcher had discovered that a continuing battle between various alien races outside of their solar system was eventually going to spread to Mobius Prime Alpha, and decided to gather a group of the Servers, excluding Luner who would stay to protect Mobius Prime, to travel and put an end to the warring. Trixin travelled somewhat closely with Starcher, who did not seem to mind the company. When the Servers arrived to make their case against the warring, many of the races were resistant. Mysl commented along the way toward Trixin that if she was going to get in the way because of them supposedly forcing the races to comply, that she could leave. Trixin said nothing to this, but distanced herself from the others while talks were still happening, remaining silent for most of the discussion. Starcher came to speak with her on the matter. Trixin explained her discomfort with the whole situation, added on to by how rashly she acted against Mysl when they first met. Starcher asked if she had something she wanted to say during the talks, but Trixin replied that she did not in all honesty. She stated that she was not a leader or even a general: that she spent her life as more of a soldier, and that she should probably stay out of areas of diplomacy. Starcher disagreed, saying that if there ever comes a point where she feels she can help steer things in the right direction that she should speak up about it. Trixin appreciated his conversation, but repeated that she still had no idea what she would say about multiple warring alien races. Unfortunately the talks did not last much longer, and battles ensued. Trixin aided in keeping the two major races—The Xorda and the Black Arms—from harming the lesser groups caught in the crossfire, until the situation was handled. The Trial Things were beginning to get more regular with Trixin. Most of the Servers had accepted her, she was growing a closer relationship with Starcher Saraduct, and she was slowly gaining more trust with her brother, Richter. After the Space Battles, Starcher and Takris had been spending their own time specifically to look over the Multiverse and Prime Alpha Universe to keep things in check, and invited Trixin to take part. She agreed, and the three would spend days on end going to different planets and zones, addressing any problems being had while the other Servers took care of Mobius. Trixin enjoyed their work, but she would always have a desire to return back to Mobius Prime Alpha. One day, she arrived to find that a villain called “Virus Prime” had joined forces with remnants of the Dark Egg Legion, giving them her immunity against the Servers. Eventually the Servers did win in the event, but uncovered various information that revealed Trixin’s past in the organization, including her many assassinations. The Dragon Kingdom Council called for her arrest, with Starcher saying that she should not be arrested, but Trixin agreed to adhere to their law for the time. It did not take long for the court to realize that Trixin’s past actions were not voluntary after the cybernetics were put in, but that before, it was assumed that she was entirely within control of her body during her time in the Raiju Clan. Trixin replied to this that she was led up in that way, taken from her parents without being given a choice. The court still decided that Trixin should serve some sentence for her past actions, but did not condemn her simply because they did not believe that they would be able to force her into imprisonment, and did not trust that the Servers would inflict their own punishment on her. Trixin was not pleased with this result, but the public was generally still accepting of her. Unfortunately, Virus Prime had heard about the whole situation, and decided to release all the information being held to the public: including Trixin’s past crimes. Small groups began confronting Trixin. She first ignored them, and then began trying to reason with them. Eventually Starcher started coming to her aid, scaring off those that went after her, but she asked him not to for his own sake. Trixin realized quickly that many might go after her brother, and went to warn him. When confronting him, he was bitter: blaming her for what was happening, and being horrified of what she had done before. She tried to talk through it with him, but he was too stubborn and bitter about it. Regardless, protection was provided to his farm. The Red Hand Someone had preserved some of the Never-Dead soldiers, and was making more with modifications to make them immune to the Servers. Trixin was one of the few Servers able to harm this new army being called “The Red Hand”. She fought alongside Starcher in the Dragon Kingdom before being overwhelmed, and for the time, thought to be dead. It was planned that the other surviving Servers would go the Server Realm to re-summon those fallen, but something was blocking them out of it. They would eventually get the rest back in a conflict with a Fallen Server some time later. Upon their return, those of Mobius Prime Alpha became less hostile toward the Light Server, though some still remained against her. Demands of Seela The of the Zonac Council, Seela, had made herself known, preparing to reset the Servers as she disapproved of how things occurred since the Multiverse Error. While convinced to not go through with this plan, she made an agreement with the Servers that they would not interfere with Multiverse activity, that if needed, she herself would handle any issues in the Multiverse, but that the Servers would remain only in Mobius Prime Alpha’s Universe. Trixin was very against this, but later Takris Chronos informed her that Seela did not hold all the power, but that they should not press things for the time-being. The Hijacker A remnant of the Red Hand survived after the Servers battle with the Fallen Time Server, combining with a mobian. Finding that he was being able to convert the energies of others into his personal core energy, he started doing more heroic deeds before becoming bitter against the Servers and wanting them gone. So, he fought each and began taking their energy for himself, becoming stronger each time. Trixin was one of the few not overcome by the Hijacker as she was simply too fast for him to defeat before he was finally taken down. Around this time, Trixin had decided to confront Richter fully, stating that she was finished trying to appeal and gain his trust and love as family, that she had done what she could but that she wouldn’t let herself be held back by it further. Richter had nothing to say in return. Trust Issues Trixin and Starcher were in a fully romantic relationship at this point. One day, she discovered that Luner, Mysl, Revten Tess (the new Stone Server) and Tresser had been part of a special organization with the United Federation that travelled throughout the Multiverse to take care of issues in secret. She was incredibly upset by this, partially because they had not informed the other Servers, but Luner slipped that Starcher knew about it, as well as Takris. Luner stated in his defense that he had left the team, but Trixin did not want to hear it. She had Takris and Starcher meet with her in person, confronting them both on the matter. Takris claimed that he only knew that the Servers were in some kind of organization, but that he wasn’t aware of what they were doing. Starcher admitted that he discovered what they had been doing recently, but never planned to keep it a secret. Trixin asked what kept him from saying what had happened. Starcher admitted that he honestly wasn’t sure how he would explain it, but that he’s not entirely happy about it himself. Trixin was still upset over the situation, but asked Takris if he was being truthful about not knowing. Takris replied that he truly was not aware, but that he believes it is best that they not bring attention to it, that he does not approve but that it is done. Trixin argued that they should stop them from continuing their missions but Takris replied that if it helps people throughout the Multiverse, they need to try, even at their own expenses. Trixin still did not approve. She asked Starcher to promise that he would keep out of the whole thing. Starcher asked why she was on the side of stopping it considering that it’s what they had been doing before, and considering her past. Trixin replied that the others may be putting themselves in danger, but that she didn’t want him to get in trouble like they might. Starcher understood her issue, and promised. Some time passed and the idea of being unable to go out to the Multiverse to help people was getting to Trixin. Even more irritating was that she felt like they were all hiding from Seela. She finally decided to go to the United Federation to join the group’s team. She was planning to confront Seela as well, but only after the satisfaction of having broken their arrangement. She was excited until she saw Starcher with them. She immediately asked how many times he had been doing this. Starcher answered that it was at least five. He asked if it matters if she’s decided to join in the group. Trixin replied that it mattered because he lied multiple times. Starcher apologized, but asked if Trixin still planned to join with them. Trixin replied that she did, but that she was not happy. Enter Daricha The Server Psyfilice Milen had been taken over by the Daricha Server, and was attacking different Servers. The Phantis Soul was used to weaken Starcher Saraduct while he was fighting against Daricha, resulting in him being destroyed, along with Mysl. Trixin and the other Servers had been fighting against the Hijacker, unable to intervene in time. Trixin chased after Daricha, battling against the Dark Server, wearing her down until Takris and the Phantis were able to separate her from Psyfilice. They tried to restore Starcher, but found themselves unable to after the corrupted Blade of his vanishing. Initially, Trixin believed this was Seela’s doing. She stormed into the Server Realm, confronting and battling Seela. Takris arrived, almost as angry about the situation, but Seela informed them that she was not at fault for Starcher’s blade being corrupted. Trixin demanded that Seela purify and return Starcher but Seela refused, stating that they couldn’t kill her, and that Starcher paid the price for breaking their arrangement. Takris replied that their arrangement is broken, and that she had no future say in what the Servers did. Reluctantly, Trixin left with Takris, but Seela was aware her leverage was failing, and so she planned. These are only some events in the Server Timeline. Other events may also occur outside of the Server timeline that may or may not appear here or in the official Server timeline. Abilities Elemental Abilities Trixin has control over light. She can focus it into a destructive blast, but also use it in concentration to repair and grow virtually anything, though this works best on organic things like plants or people. Physical Abilities Trixin is the fastest Server, and one of the strongest. She has massive stamina, able to release vast amount of energy if needed. In an instant she could obliterate a planet if needed. She is durable and almost unstable with her power. Specific Abilities Strangely, Trixin is able to grow her hair or shrink it to whatever length she wishes. She doesn’t use this ability often. Occupation Trixin has spent most of her time simply acting as a member of the Dragon Kingdom Council after the Raiju Clan and Dark Egg Legion. She never officially joined as a member of the United Federation’s special program, but still helped with it at times. Relationships Family Trixin was born, unlike other Servers, but her only living relative is her brother: Richter. She has tense relations with him. Allies Trixin considers Takris Chronos to be somewhat of a friend, but has developed other friendships with some civilian folk of the Dragon Kingdom. Romantic relationships The only romantic relationship she had was with Starcher Saraduct. They had never married, but they had become quite close over time. Specific Traits Trixin is the only Server to have been born, and is the only Server aside from Takris that can harm other Servers while remaining immune to Servers. She has grown to the age of 25 in total but has not aged since. Category:Heroes Category:Mobius United Continuity